runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Luettelo tehtäväsarjoista
Tämä on luettelo Runescape tehtäväsarjoista. Se sisältää kaikki tehtävät, joilla on yhteinen ja jatkuva juoni. *'Arrav quest series (A)' ** Shield of Arrav ** Defender of Varrock ** The Curse Of Arrav * Camelot series © ** Merlin's Crystal ** Holy Grail ** King's Ransom * Dorgeshuun series (D) ** The Lost Tribe ** Death to the Dorgeshuun ** Another Slice of H.A.M. ** Land of the Goblins ** The Chosen Commander * Elemental Workshop series (EW) ** Elemental Workshop I ** Elemental Workshop II ** Elemental Workshop III * Fairy Tale series (FT) ** Lost City ** A Fairy Tale Part I ** A Fairy Tale Part II ** A Fairy Tale Part III * Fremennik quests (FR) **The Fremennik Trials **Mountain Daughter **Throne of Miscellania **Royal Trouble **The Fremennik Isles **Olaf's Quest **Glorious Memories **Blood Runs Deep ***'Moonclan sub-series:' ***Lunar Diplomacy ***Dream Mentor * Gnome quests (G) ** The Grand Tree ** Tree Gnome Village ** The Eyes of Glouphrie ** The Path of Glouphrie ** Monkey Madness * Guild quests (GUI) ** Dragon Slayer ** Heroes' Quest ** Legends' Quest ** Buyers and Cellars * Karamja Series (K) ** Druidic Ritual ** Jungle Potion ** Tai Bwo Wannai Trio ** Shilo Village ** One Small Favour * Making History (H) ** Making History ** Meeting History * Handelmort Mansion quest series (HA) **Tribal Totem **Back to my Roots * Mysteries of the Mahjarrat (MOM) **The Tale of the Muspah **Missing My Mummy **The Curse of Arrav **The Temple at Senntisten **The Ritual of the Mahjarrat (not yet released) * Myreque series (MY) ** In Search of the Myreque ** In Aid of the Myreque ** Darkness of Hallowvale ** Legacy of Seergaze ** Myreque 5 (not yet released) * Penguin series (PE) ** Cold War ** Hunt for Red Raktuber ** Goldflipper (unreleased) * Pirate quests (PI) ** Pirate's Treasure ** Rum Deal ** Cabin Fever ** The Great Brain Robbery ** Rocking Out * Plague series (P) ** Plague City ** Biohazard ** Underground Pass ** Regicide ** Roving Elves ** Mourning's Ends Part I ** Mourning's Ends Part II ** Within the Light * The Rise of Lucien (L) ** Temple of Ikov ** While Guthix Sleeps * Rise of the Red Axe (RRA) ** The Giant Dwarf ** Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf ** Forgiveness of a Chaos Dwarf * Sea Slug series (SS) ** Sea Slug ** Slug Menace ** Kennith's Concerns * Sinclair Series (S) ** Murder Mystery ** King's Ransom * Sophanem and Menaphos series (SM) ** Icthlarin's Little Helper ** Smoking Kills ** Contact! ** Dealing with Scabaras * Spirit of Summer series (SOS) ** Spirit of Summer ** Summer's End * Temple Knight series (TK) ** Black Knights' Fortress ** Recruitment Drive ** Wanted! ** Slug Menace * Trolls series (T) ** Death Plateau ** Troll Stronghold ** Eadgar's Ruse ** My Arm's Big Adventure ** Troll Romance * Void Knight Series (VK) ** Quiet Before the Swarm ** A Void Dance * Waterfall series (WF) ** Waterfall Quest ** Roving Elves